Monkey D. Luffy (Post-Timeskip)
|-|Base= |-|Gear 2nd= |-|Gear 3rd= |-|Gear 4th: Boundman= |-|Gear 4th: Tankman Full Version= |-|Gear 4th: Snakeman= Summary Monkey D. Luffy, known as "Straw Hat Luffy", is the main protagonist of the manga and anime, One Piece. He is the son of the Revolutionary leader Monkey D. Dragon, the grandson of the Marine hero Monkey D. Garp, the sworn brother of late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and Revolutionary chief of staff Sabo, and the foster son of Curly Dadan. Luffy is a pirate, his lifelong dream being becoming the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure, the One Piece, left behind by the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that being the Pirate King means would mean having the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which gives the consumer's body the properties of rubber. After training with Silvers Rayleigh, he has mastered Haki as well. He is the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a World Noble with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element". He has picked fights with the Yonko Kaido and Big Mom, destroying the source of man-made Zoan Fruits--angering Kaido in the process, and being labeled as taking a total victory against Big Mom by Big News Morgans. He is now considered by the world to be the "Fifth Emperor of the Sea", effectively making the "Yonko" technically the "Goko". As of East Blue, his bounty was 30,000,000 berries. As of Alabasta, his bounty was 100,000,000 berries. As of Enies Lobby, his bounty was 300,000,000 berries. As of the Marineford War, his bounty was 400,000,000 berries. After the time-skip, and the events of Dressrosa, his bounty was 500,000,000. And after the events of Whole-Cake Island, Luffy's bounty currently sits at 1,500,000,000 berries--the highest known bounty in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-B | Low 7-B in Base, 7-B with Gears | At least 7-B, likely far higher | At least High 7-A, likely 6-C | Low 6-B in Base, 2nd, and 3rd Gears. At least Low 6-B in Gear 4th. Likely 6-B with King Kong Gun | Low 6-B in Base, 2nd, and 3rd Gears. At least Low 6-B with Gear 4th. Likely 6-B with his strongest attacks Name: Monkey D. Luffy, epithet “Straw Hat” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 17 Pre Time-Skip, 19 Post Time-Skip Classification: Human, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Elasticity and Body Control (via Gomu-Gomu no mi), Resistance to Electricity and Blunt Force Trauma (due to being rubber) | All previous and the ability to turn off his mind | All previous and Statistics Amplification (via Gear 2nd and Gear 3rd) and Resistance to Poison | All previous and Adept Haki application (Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku, and Haoshoku), Limited Fire Manipulation (via Red-Hawk) | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Transformation and Pseudo-Flight (via Gear 4th), Electricity Manipulation (via Thor Elephant Gun), Overall Proficient Haki Usage | All previous, Advanced Kenbunshoku Haki usage, limited homing attacks and gradual attack-speed increase (via Gear 4th: Snakeman) Attack Potency: Large Building level | Small City level (Overpowered Crocodile's Desert Spada with a punch and later defeated him) | At least Small City level+ (Noted as being far stronger than he was at Water 7, and very easily overpowered Blueno. Should be at least as strong as Base Roronoa Zoro and Sanji at this point), City level with Gear 2nd (Sent Base Rob Lucci flying with a single punch, and could evenly trade blows with his Zoan forms), At least City level with Gear 3rd (Nearly one-shot Lucci in his Zoan form with a Gigant Pistol, and could one-shot the Impel Down Jail Beasts who could withstand his Gear 2nd attacks) | At least City level, likely far higher (Capable of one-shotting the Pacifista, and should be considerably stronger than Zoro and Sanji, who could do the same), higher with Gear 2nd and 3rd | At least Large Mountain level, likely Island level (Stronger than Zoro and Sanji; defeated Caesar Clown) | Small Country level in Base, 2nd, and 3rd Gears (Stronger than Donquixote Doflamingo's Black Knight, which created the Bird-Cage. Capable of contending with Fujitora with Gear 3rd), At least Small Country level+, likely higher with Gear 4th: Bound Man (Noted as being 3 times stronger than before by Doflamingo, and very casually overpowered him with physical might while his previous gears resulted in merely "tickling" him), likely Country level with King Kong Gun (Far stronger than his Kong Gun. This attack went straight through Doflamingo's most potent attack and defense and proceeded to one-shot him, albeit both Luffy and Doflamingo were fatigued). | Small Country level in Base, 2nd, and 3rd Gears, At least Small Country level+, likely higher with Gear 4th variants (Tank-Man and Snake-Man should be comparable or stronger when compared to Bound-Man), likely Country level with King Kong Gun, Tank-Man: Full Version, and King Cobra (Tank-Man: Full Version one-shot Charlotte Cracker and several of his biscuit soldiers. King Cobra defeated Katakuri and caused him devastating damage, despite the latter previously tanking all of Boundman and Snakeman attacks with little damage). Speed: Supersonic+ (Casually deflected cannonballs and dodged bullets) | High Hypersonic (Kept pace with Roronoa Zoro in a heated fight during Whiskey Peak, both trading blows quite evenly. During Drum Kingdom arc, he applied a Gomu Gomu Bazooka ranging from over 13 kilometers away in seemingly seconds) | Massively Hypersonic (Capable of outpacing Blueno, who is faster than Kalifa), At least Massively Hypersonic with Gear 2nd (Speed blitzed Blueno from over a dozen meters away, and could easily outpace Rob Lucci, who is vastly superior to Kalifa) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster in base than he was in Gear Second pre-timeskip, given his huge improvement and that he is capable of feats such as blitzing overdosed Hody from a distance, also cleanly dodged a liquid explosion at point-blank range) | At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly far higher | At least Massively Hypersonic+, At most Relativistic in Base, 2nd, and 3rd Gears (Capable of keeping up with Doflamingo, and even capable of outpacing him with Gear 2nd), likely Relativistic in Gear 4th (Vanished from Doflamingo's sight and speed blitzed him from hundreds of meters away. Faster than Gear 2nd by a considerable margin.). | At least Massively Hypersonic+, At most Relativistic in Base, 2nd and 3rd Gears, likely Relativistic in Gear 4th: Bound Man, likely Relativistic with Gear 4th: Snake-Man (Stated to be faster than Bound-Man. Nearly Blitzed Charlotte Katakuri without his pre-cognative powers. His fists also gradually increase in speed the more they stretch.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Tossed a sea monster over 50m in length a considerable distance with relative ease) | Class K | Class K (Can run around with a 700 ton gold ball attached to his arm with little trouble, even using it as a weapon) | Class G (Pushed a city block apart from an awkward position where he didn't even have enough space to spread his arms, managed to throw a rock over 100 meters giving him strength in the millions of tons) | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G in base, Class T in Gear 4th (comparable to Fujitora, who could casually lift tens of billions of metric tons with casual effort) | At least Class G in base , Class T in Gear 4th Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Capable of collapsing large buildings) | Small City Class | At least Small City Class+ in base, City Class with Gear 2nd and 3rd | At least City Class, likely far higher, higher with Gear 2nd and 3rd | At least Large Mountain Class, likely Island Class (A single punch caved in Caesar Clown's face. Grizzly Magnum sent Caesar flying a massive distance, crashing into a ship. Should be stronger than Zoro.) | Small Country Class (Capable of destroying Doflamingo's threads without Haki), At least Small Country Class+ with Gear 4th (3x stronger than before), likely Country Class with King Kong Gun | Small Country Class in Base, At least Small Country Class+ with Gear 4th Variations (One-shot Cracker with Gear 4th Tank-Man), likely Country Class with his Strongest attacks Durability: Large Building level | Small City level (Took hits from Crocodile. Tanked attacks from Zoro, who stalemated him at Whiskey Peak) | At least Small City level+ (Tanked attacks from Blueno), Likely City level with Gears (Took hits from Lucci in his Zoan form) | At least City level, likely far higher, higher with Gears (Can take attacks from characters who can withstand his own) | At least Large Mountain level, likely Island level | Small Country level in Base (Could withstand attacks from Doflamingo and Fujitora), At least Small Country level+ in Gear 4th (Scaling from his Attack Potency. His body was unscathed by Doflamingo's haki-infused strikes, and didn't show any signs of injury after his fist collided with Doflamingo's "God-Thread") | Small Country level in Base, At least Small Country level+, likely higher with Gear 4th: Bound-Man and Snake-Man; Likely Country level with Gear 4th: "Tank-Man: Full Version" (His most durable form. Charlotte Cracker's Honey Pretzel attack was completely absorbed by Luffy's body and had no effect on him despite Bound Man being somewhat damaged by Cracker's strikes.) Stamina: Immense (Incredibly high endurance and recovery speed. Capable of lasting in brawls for nearly a dozen hours with no rest. During his more serious fights, Luffy had suffered life-threatening injuries that gave him severe internal bleeding and damage to his organs, and he could continue fighting with only moderate lapses. He only stops fighting when it is physically impossible for him to even move. He took several strikes from Rob Lucci that affected all of his organs and left him in a large puddle of his own blood, yet he could stand back up shortly after and withstand the same attack immediately after. After the Marineford war pre time-skip, Luffy suffered from severe physical and mental trauma due to the loss of his brother, his life-threatening injuries, and having to use adrenaline-based drugs more than once to keep fighting, only to merely pass out and go on a rampage several hours later immediately after going through surgery, and being in perfect condition some time after. During his fight with Katakuri, Luffy was in a state where he was vomiting blood and barely conscious and still taking a beating, yet could continue fighting quite effectively that it surprised his opponent. He is capable of fighting for over 13 hours despite having suffering severe injuries all over his body, and shrugging off a fatal injury that tore off one side of his torso.) Range: During Pre time-skip, he stretched his limbs well over 13 kilometers. He should be capable of reaching further distances currently. The range of his Haoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki post time-skip should at least be comparable, if not larger than this. Standard Equipment: His Straw Hat Intelligence: Combat genius (Developed his own fighting style, assimilating his unique rubber physique with a mobile brawling approach to battle), prodigious aptitude for battle (keenly seizes the developments of fights to his advantage, doesn't waste any movements during battle etcetera), expertly uses his rubber body in creative ways (developing his snap-back techniques to enhance the power of many of his attacks, coming up with Gear Second and Gear Third, using his stretching capacity to his benefit in battle etc.), extensive battle experience fighting many different kind of adversaries; simpleton when not in combat. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Busoshoku Haki and seastone nullify his Devil Fruit power and his resistance to blunt impact, making him vulnerable like regular people. Excessive usage of Gear 4th renders Luffy unable to use Haki for 10 minutes. Gear 4th greatly increases Luffy's metabolism, making his body burn calories much faster and greatly lower how long he can remain in combat. Gear 4th Tankman Full Version can only be utilized when Luffy has consumed a sufficient amount of calories. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Luffy is one of these people. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' Luffy is the standard for Proficient Haoshoku Haki use. He is capable of generating a massive aura that can cover over several kilometers with such intensity that the air seemingly discharges electricity when coming into contact with any resistance. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Luffy has displayed a high level of proficiency with Busoshoku Haki. He's capable of covering a large portion of his body with Busoshoku: Koka on a whim, and at his highest intensity, can cover almost all of his body at once. He has somehow found a way to harmonize the armored defense of Koka with his Rubber body, forcing almost all physical force to bounce straight off. **'Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening):' This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. When Luffy uses it, the arm he applies it on becomes black and shiny, much like vulcanized rubber. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Luffy has displayed some proficiency of Kenbunshoku Haki. By the start of Wholecake Arc, he was capable of seeing premonitions of the future without the need to focus intensely while also displaying several kilometers of range with the ability--sensing targets from a large distance away. By the end of Whole-cake, Luffy can see several seconds into the future while focusing intensely, matching the likes of Charlotte Katakuri in this field. Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style used primarily by members of Cipher Pol #9. It consists of six special techniques: Kami-e, Geppou, Rankyaku, Shigan, Soru and Tekkai. *'Soru:' By kicking the ground at least 10 times in the blink of an eye, Luffy propels himself across short distances at enhanced speed Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit turns the user’s body into rubber. The fruit’s major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person can stretch their body like rubber at will, and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks. The user’s ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be a powerful close range attack, turning it into a devastating mid range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. Owing to rubber’s insulating properties, the user is also highly resistant to electrical attacks. Regular Techniques * Gomu Gomu no Pistol: Luffy’s signature attack. A standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. * Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol: Luffy punches with both arms simultaneously. * Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot: Starts off as an ordinary Pistol attack, after which Luffy “twangs” his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times. * Gomu Gomu no Bullet: Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him while running, then snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to an opponent. * Gomu Gomu no Rifle: Similar to the Gomu Gomu no Bullet, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. * Gomu Gomu no Bazooka: Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both simultaneously. * Gomu Gomu no Cannon: Luffy builds up speed with a series of quick jabs, but with none of the punches actually making contact with the target(s) at first, and finishes with a single double-fisted blow similar to Bazooka. * Gomu Gomu no Stamp: Luffy stretches his leg out and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot. * Gomu Gomu no Battle Axe: Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent or structure, for massive damage, strong enough to destroy large buildings and ships in a single hit. * Gomu Gomu no Volcano: Similar to Gomu Gomu no Battle Axe, except Luffy’s foot is stretched upwards to break through a roof. * Gomu Gomu no Lance: Luffy holds his feet together (with the bottoms of each touching each other) and kicks with both simultaneously. * Gomu Gomu no Whip: Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. * Gomu Gomu no Mallet: Luffy stretches out his arms while twisting them, then takes hold of his opponent. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor. * Gomu Gomu no Big Mallet: Similar to Gomu Gomu Mallet, but he performs it using the feet and legs instead of hands and arms while in mid-air. * Gomu Gomu no Mace: Luffy uses his elastic body to slam his opponent with a powerful snap-back blow. * Gomu Gomu no Submarine: Similar to the Pistol, but his fist travels underground to uppercut the target. * Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun: Luffy takes hold of his opponent, then repeatedly twists his torso vertically around his waist. The resulting snapback sends his opponent flying upwards. * Gomu Gomu no Scythe: Luffy grabs an object behind his opponent and pulls himself towards them. He then stretches out his other arm and clotheslines his opponent * Gomu Gomu no Bell: Luffy stretches his head back, and then snaps back in a brutal headbutt. * Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot: Luffy moves his arm in a snake-like fashion and grips the enemy, possibly inflicting piercing damage. Rapid-Fire Attacks * Gomu Gomu no Gatling: Using his stretching capacity to drastically augment the speed at which he brings his fists back and forth, Luffy launches torrent of consecutive punches at super high speeds. The hits land so fast that dozens of punches appear to connect simultaneously. * Gomu Gomu no Storm: Luffy first uses Gomu Gomu no Balloon and twist his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a continuous barrage of super fast punches, similar to Gomu Gomu no Gatling, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch. * Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling: Basically a Gomu Gomu no Gatling executed with stomps instead of punches. * Gomu Gomu no Rain: Luffy jumps into the air and performs a strong, rapid-fire punching attack while spinning. Similar to Gomu Gomu no Storm, except without inflating himself beforehand, and he punches while descending like rain. * Gomu Gomu no Fireworks: Luffy jumps into the air and spins around rapidly. He then stretches and wraps himself in his own arms and legs like a rubber ball. When the rubber rebounds and the ‘ball’ is unwrapped he unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks of increased speed, that go in every direction due to his fists and feet bouncing back and forth. ** Gomu Gomu no Octopus Fireworks: Much like Gomu Gomu no Fireworks except, due to the previous move, Gomu Gomu no Octopus, his limbs bounce off of walls without losing speed. Because his limbs are limp, Luffy can’t predict or control where they will go if they ricochet off of an object. Defensive Techniques **'Gomu Gomu no Octopus:' A technique in which Luffy somehow turns of his mind, which makes his appendages go limp, causing them to resemble the tentacles of an octopus. **'Gomu Gomu no Rocket:' Luffy’s main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. **'Gomu Gomu no Balloon:' A defensive technique wherein Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. With his inflated body, Luffy is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back at his attackers. **'Gomu Gomu no Thank You Fire:' Luffy first absorbs the projectiles the way he does normally and then accurately rebounds the projectiles at an enemy with twice the power as when they hit him. **'Gomu Gomu no Shield:' Luffy grabs the fingers of one hand with the other, and stretches them before his face to block blades that pass between the fingers. **'Gomu Gomu no Net:' Luffy entwines his fingers making a net like shape and then stretches out his fingers making a larger net in an attempt to trap his opponents. Gears Gear Second: Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and he has to breathe harder. The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even a paralytic type effect after a long usage of it. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his enhanced attack speed and, consequently, attack power. The known Gear Second specific techniques are listed below. * Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk: Luffy uses his Busōshoku Haki in conjunction with Gear Second to ignite his arm and strike his opponent, creating an explosion upon contact. Luffy fire manipulation.jpg|Preparation Gomu_Gomu_no_Red_Hawk.jpg|Effects Gear Third: Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them gigantic. This gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength. Previously Luffy turned into a chibi form after canceling the technique but after the timeskip he no longer shrinks in size. The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his increased mass and power. The known Gear Third specific techniques are listed below. * Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun: After pumping air into his fist to drastically increase its mass, Luffy uses his Busōshoku Haki to harden it (appearing to be significantly harder than his regular Gear Third which has been likened to steel in the sense bullets ricochet off his Gear Third limbs instead of bouncing off), turning his arm black in the process. Luffy then attacks in a similar motion to when he uses his Gigant Pistol, launching his fist towards his opponent. This attack seems to be more densely pumped with air at the tip compared to the Gigant Pistol, forming a large round ball at his forearm, whilst the rest of his arm remains at the same size, although stretched. * Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling: After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Busōshoku Haki in a similar manner as Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. * Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum: After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Busōshoku Haki and gaining a considerable distance from his opponent, Luffy stretches his arms back and strikes with open palms simultaneously while in the air. Gear Stacking: While he is still in Gear Second, Luffy goes into Gear Third with Hone Fuusen, combining the enhanced speed of Gear Second with the augmented attack power of Gear Third. * Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Shell: With the combination of Gear Second’s speed and the drastically increase in mass of Gear Third, Luffy launches his air filled body and rams into an opponent like a large cannonball. Gear Fourth: In order to activate the technique, Luffy coats his arm in Busoshoku Haki before biting into his forearm. Similar to how he activates Gear Third, he blows an incredible amount of air into his body, but this time he inflates his muscular structure before distributing the air throughout his body, with emphasis on his upper half. Luffy's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. Gear Fourth also increases Luffy’s metabolism. Once Gear Fourth reaches its limit, it automatically deactivates and Luffy is left exhausted and unable to use Haki for ten minutes. Even afterwards, Gear Fourth is extremely taxing on Luffy's body and stamina. *'Boundman:' Luffy's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. In this form, Luffy is continuously emitting steam in this form. As a side-effect, he is incapable of standing still on the ground, and instead constantly bounces on the spot. While Luffy is using Boundman, his physical strength and speed are increased whereas before, Gear Second's lack of strength and Gear Third's lack of speed made them ineffective individually. ** Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun: After compressing his fist into his enlarged forearm (and making it look like an actual cannon), Luffy unleashes a devastating short-range punch with enough power to break through Doflamingo's own Haki-enhanced defense and blow the Shichibukai all the way from Dressrosa's palace to the middle of the city. ** Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider: After compressing both legs into his body, Luffy delivers a double flying kick. It has enough power to send the opponent crashing through dozens of buildings and across a town center. ** Gomu Gomu no Culverin: Luffy delivers a punch like a regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but if it is dodged, he can redirect his punch an unspecified number of times, without losing momentum, to still land with tremendous force. In addition, this punch does not need to retract back to his body right after being "fired" as the regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol does. It can sharply change its trajectory multiple times until it hits its desired target. ** Gomu Gomu no Double Culverin: Luffy pulls back his arms before punching his opponent with them. ** Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka: Luffy winds up his two arms and launches them out with open palms, releasing a blast of air that can send a close ranged target flying at incredible momentum. It is executed very similarly to his Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. ** Gomu Gomu no Organ: Luffy fires off several Kong Gun punches in rapid succession. This attack is similar to his Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, and seemingly shows Luffy firing off dozens of punches simultaneously. ** Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun: 'Luffy blows a large amount of air into his arm, drastically increasing its size, before compressing his fist and unleashing a devastating blow. This was first used to defeat Doflamingo, and was powerful enough to break through the Shichibukai's Spider's Web and God Thread techniques simultaneously, as well as send him flying into the city below with enough force to completely level the town and cause the ground to be torn apart. *'Tank-Man: Luffy takes a form similar to Bound-Man, but his torso is enlarged to the point where he basically looks like a Rubber-Ball. This form focuses heavily on increasing his defenses and the harmonization between his Haki and Gomu-Gomu powers. **'Tankman: Manpuku Version:' So far the base form of Tankman is unknown. To activate this form Luffy has to consume copious amounts of food, which makes him consequently grow to an enormous and bloated size. Tankman gives Luffy tremendous Haki-based durability to which it is stronger than that of Boundman. Furthermore, this form further increases the power and magnitude of Boundman's compression-based offense by using Luffy's enormous stomach as a launcher. ***'Gomu Gomu no Cannonball': The Gear Fourth version of Gomu Gomu no Fusen and Gomu Gomu no Orei Fire. After trapping an enemy within him by compressing and withdrawing his stomach, Luffy launches them forward and into the air with incredible power and speed. *'Snake-Man': Luffy takes a form similar to Bound-Man, but he appears much skinnier, and this form focuses heavily on the use of homing attacks and a dramatic increase in speed. **'Python': An attack method employed by Luffy in both Bound-Man and Snake-Man. He sends his fist out and continuously changes its path in order to land hits on opponents who try to evade it. The more his punches miss and stretch, the faster they become. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Culverin': Similar in nature to Bound-Man's Culverin attack, but much faster. **'Gomu Gomu no Black Mamba': Luffy uses a mix between Python and Gomu Gomu no Organ, sending a flurry of attacks that home in on the enemy should they deflect or dodge the initial punches. **'Gomu Gomu no King Cobra': There is no clear use to this attack, but Luffy enlarges his right arm and sends it out from random vectors until it strikes his opponent with great force. His most powerful attack in this form. Key: East Blue Saga | Alabasta Saga to Water 7 | Enies Lobby Saga to Marineford War | Fishman Island Saga | Punk Hazard Saga | Dressrosa Saga | Whole-Cake Island Saga Others Notable Victories: Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (This was Post timeskip Ruby and East Blue Saga Luffy and speed was equalized) Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang Xiao Long's Profile (East Blue Saga Luffy and Volume 4-5 was used and speed was equalized) Piccolo (Dragon Ball) Piccolo’s profile (Low 6-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS) Cole’s profile (Low 6-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Britain (Hetalia: Axis Powers) Britain’s profile (Low 6-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Doflamingo’s profile (Dressrosa arc Luffy was used) Tsunayoshi Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Tsuna's profile (Fishman Island Saga Luffy and Choice Arc Tsuna were used. X-Burner and Cambio Forma were restricted and speed was equalized) Ha Yuri Zahard (Tower of God ) Ha Yuri Zahard's Profile (Base Yuri and Whole-Cake Island Saga Luffy were used) Inconclusive Matches: Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder's Profile (Whole-Cake Island Saga Luffy was used and speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Elasticity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Adventurers Category:Iconic Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6